1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extensible MPEG-4 textual format (XMT) schema and a style sheet, and more particularly, to a schema for depth image-based representation (DIBR) data and a style sheet use to create an input file by parsing an input XMT file including DIBR data using the schema.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D contents in XMT format can be visualized using various multimedia, for example, a MPEG-4 player, a VRML player, an SMIL player, etc. 3D contents can be created in XMT format using schemas and style sheets. In particular, the present invention relates to an XMT schema and a style sheet for DIBR data.
Standardization of easy contents authoring methods has been propelled by the MPEG4 standardization Group. An easy method of controlling various factors involved in the representation, process, and compression of 3D data is required when authoring 3D contents. To this end, a mechanism of representing, processing, and compressing 3D data by meta representation (XMEG-4 SMT) is required. In particular, a method that allows an author to easily represent, process, and compress depth image-based representation (DIBR) data is required.